PMD: Explorers of Hope
by Dragoliched
Summary: Robert and Elanor's adventure as they try to stop the Shadow from taking over.


**I have finally rewritten some of my first story, and I hope it's better know with less flaws. Anyways, on to Robert and Elanor's adventure.**

* * *

'Ugh. Why does my head hurt so much?' I thought to myself getting up. I looked around and noticed I was in a forest. 'I don't remember there being any forests near Pacifidlog Town. I don't even remember grass.' I hear someone walking behind me and turn to see a caterpie. 'Fuck. A pokemon. I'm so dead if it attacks.'

"Hey there sir. I'm Leaf. You look a little lost. Need any help getting back to town?" the caterpie said coming closer to me. "It's not far from here, and it would be safer than in the woods with all the attacks lately."

'He can talk? That isn't right. Something's up. He's talking to me like I'm a pokemon, and he's by himself despite saying that some dangerous attacks have happened. I'll follow him for now, at least until my first chance at fighting back. Now to pretend to have amnesia to lower his guard.' I look at him and ask, "What am I? I have no memory of anything before I woke up here."

Leaf smiles and says, "You're an eevee of course. Don't worry though, we have a psychic type that can return your memories. Follow me and we'll be back to town in no time. I just hope we don't come across a weedle. There pure evil and attack everyone on sight."

'An eevee? That's not right. I'm human. This must be a dream. Nothing bad will happen then.' I start to follow him and ask, "Why do you say weedles are pure evil? Surely some of them are good."

"No. They are all evil. Them and their entire evolutionary time. Not even worth the time of Team Snagem," Leaf said with obvious hate in his voice. I heard rustling in the leaves above before he continued speaking. "They need to be wiped of the earth for the good of everyone."

"Stop talking 452. We all got our 'recruits' now, so it's time to head back to base," said an unknown voice from behind a tree. A rattata said dragging a vulpix behind him. More caterpies and rattatas came out of hiding carrying more pokemon behind them.

I had walked into an obvious trap. 'Good thing this is a dream, I'll easily win. Plus I won't feel pain. Wait! My head hurt when I woke up. That was real pain. This isn't a dream. There's only one option. Fight and take as much of them down as possible. If I'm lucky, the rustling was some people that will help,' I thought to myself before jumping back. "I may have lost my memory, but I can tell when some people are bad guys. If you want to capture me you'll have to beat me." I shouted at them.

"Don't fight them! Run! They're shadow pokemon! You can't possibly beat them!" yelled the vulpix behind the rattata. She was hit by the rattata and collapsed.

"I can't run. Not while innocent people are getting hurt. I will protect everyone!" I exclaimed before rushing towards Leaf at an incredible speed. I hit him dead on and charged the rattata next. He attempted to dodge, but I grazed him. Soon after, a barrage of poison stings came out of the trees as some weedles and kakunas joined the fray. They freed many of the captured pokemon and a large battle began between the two groups. I freed the vulpix and said, "Don't underestimate people. I had a plan to defeat them, and got lucky to have some unexpected help."

She looked at me and said, "You were still stupid. They could have easily beat you if it wasn't for the weedles and kakuna that live in this forest. Now come on. We might as well help now that we have a chance." She then launched an ember at a caterpie and ran over to free a flareon.

The flareon shouted, "Elanor! Look out!" The vulpix quickly turned to see a rattata engulfed in shadows charging her. She was to shocked to react, so I used the move I had earlier to get in front of her and take the hit. It felt like I was hit by a truck, and I was launched into a tree. As my vision began to go black, I saw the flareon use flamethrower on the rattata. I could hear someone calling for a retreat and saw several pokemon run up towards me. That was when I passed out.

* * *

 **I know it's kind of short, but the chapters do get longer in the future.**


End file.
